This invention relates to an x-ray cassette casing for use in medical applications where a patient is ordinarily in direct contact with an x-ray cassette. An x-ray cassette is a cartridge container for holding x-ray film. The cartridge has a rigid radiolucent shell encased in part by a plastic and/or metal perimeter frame. To the touch, the x-ray cassette is hard and is generally comparatively cold.
During the process of taking an x-ray, the patient is customarily moved against the x-ray plate for optimum positioning open exposure. Frequently, the x-ray cassette is placed vertically against a patient or under a patient or affected area of a patient while on a guerney, stretcher, bed, x-ray table or other surface. The hard, cold surface of the x-ray cassette often causes an abrupt reactive movement from the patient that will interfere with the x-ray image if the movement occurs during the moment of the exposure time, or if it alters the position of the patient at the moment of the exposure time. Such movements may necessitate a repeat exposure with the attendant additional costs and x-ray dosage. If the movement is not detected by the operator at the time of initial imaging, then the entire procedure must be repeated after the x-ray film is developed and reviewed.
A further problem with the use of existing x-ray cassettes is the potential contamination of the cassette by the patient who is often suffering a physical trauma and is losing blood or other bodily fluids, or, the patient may be suffering a communicable disease that can be transferred to the cassette. Similarly, other non-toxic debris may be shed from a casting material such as plaster of paris, or other image contrasting materials. The hard surface and sharp edges of the x-ray cassette may exacerbate the chipping of plaster of paris from a patient's cast or scrape a patient's skin surface. Furthermore, the hard surface and sharp edges of an x-ray cassette may cause pain and discomfort to a patient suffering a bone fracture.
These and other problems that have become apparent in the use of existing rigid x-ray cassettes have prompted the invention of the x-ray cassette casing, described herein. Modern x-ray cassettes are found to be uncomfortably surfaced, and difficult to keep clean. Time spent cleaning a cassette before removing the exposed film can be a critical factor in some emergent situations.